


Ballad of Mona Lisa

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam doesn’t want to go into the weird club with the people with dark eyes until one catches his eye and he’s caught up in a net that he knows he can’t ever escape from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballad of Mona Lisa

**Author's Note:**

> Um wow so this kinda got off track around 1500 words or so. I don’t know okay. I just don’t. Just..demons and shit man

“Tell me again why we’re here?” Liam whispers nervously to Niall who just rolls his eyes at him.

“Honestly Payne, it’s a wonder how you even had fun before I got you to loosen up. I think you’re still pretty tight around the edges though.” Niall snickers as they walk down the dimly lit sidewalk.

“I don’t have a problem with going to clubs but this is really sketchy.” Liam bit his lip as his brown eyes kept jumping from shadow to shadow as if he was just waiting for something to pop out and in actuality he was.

“Relax Li, it’s fine. I’ve been here before you know. Plenty of times actually.”

“Yeah but you have a knack for finding the seediest places and hanging out there like you don’t look like some teenager just waiting to get roofied.” Liam mutters and Niall chuckles but doesn’t respond. That of course makes him think that Niall actually has gotten roofied before.

“Hey Andy!” Niall calls out to the lone bouncer standing with just a few girls wearing skimpy dresses and dark, heavy make-up.

“Hey mate.” Andy nods to the two of them, even going so far as to wink in Liam’s direction which he finds extremely off putting but Niall’s dragging him into the club and he’s a little shocked to see how busy it actually is. It’s in the middle of nowhere yet the dance floor is almost packed with the bar moderately fully and the tables around the sides almost swimming in people.

“Wow.” Was all he could say and Niall just grins at him.

“I’ll get us some beers, you stay here and mingle.” Niall says and disappears before Liam can grab a hold of him. So he stands on the edge awkwardly watching the grinding and the rather erotic dancing of the people to the time of some sort of punk/dance music mashup. It sounds like demonic crap but he’s not about to go tell them to turn it off. Everyone here was dressed in dark clothing that almost looked like something from the last century with corsets and vests. As the minutes pass he’s getting more and more uncomfortable and people are starting to take notice in him. He knows he looks like an outsider with his basic jeans and a button down. What was he supposed to wear? He’s not the type to go clubbing in the first place.

“You doing alright mate?” A man asks in a silky voice, his body gliding around him.

“Um yeah ‘m fine.” He says nervously and the man cracks a grin. He’s old, maybe mid thirties, and his eyes are darker than the night. Liam’s sure it’s the lighting in here, nobody can have pupils that are all black right?

“You sure about that baby? I could help you relax you know.” The man whispers in his ear, his tongue curling and Liam jerks away.

“Richard!” A voice barks out and the man scowls, his eyes blinking again and his eyes are now normal with blue irises. Liam’s attention is ripped away from Richard’s eyes and lands on a tanned boy around his age walking up the steps toward them. He moves like water, fluid and graceful and Liam isn’t afraid to admit that he’s mildly attractive. Okay more than mildly, the boy was like a god.

“Leave this poor boy alone and find Patricia.” The boy glares at the man who slunk off with a glare.

“Um thank you.” Liam says a little shyly.

“Richard has a thing for scaring the new ones.” The boy sighs and Liam is a bit confused. Is he in charge or something? “Are you here with Niall?”

“How did you know that?” He narrows his eyes and the boy laughs and Liam finds that he actually likes the sound of it.

“You and Niall are a bit different from the rest of my normal customers if you haven’t noticed.”

“You own this place?” Liam’s a little shocked because the boy is so young.

The boy nods. “I’m Zayn.”

“Liam.” He replies and Zayn gives him a little smile that crinkles just the corners of his eyes. Those dark eyes lined with eyeliner and Zayn tips back his head so that his fedora was no longer blocking his entire face.

“Pleasure Liam. See you around.” Zayn winks and then he’s swallowed up in the crowd, leaving Liam wanting more.

“Hey Li, you good mate?” Niall touches his shoulder and he jumps and Niall raises his eyebrows.

“Um yeah sorry.” He scratches the back of his head and snatches the beer out of Niall’s hand and takes two deep gulps.

“Wow…okay then.” Niall chuckles a bit and Liam shakes his head.

“I need to be drunk for this.” He mutters, well as much as he can mutter over the music and Niall shrugs.

“Good thing you’re such a light weight then.” Niall teases and Liam downs another third of the beer, wincing a bit at the burn.

“Let’s dance.” He says and leaves the bottle on the table. Usually he’s not one to dance but really he just needs an excuse to perhaps look for Zayn again. He had just a taste and he already wants more. No that’s not weird.

“Liam Payne wants to dance.” Niall deadpans and Liam just rolls his eyes.

“You coming or not?”

“Oh I’m coming but I feel like I should document this momentous moment.” Niall chuckles as Liam drags him onto the floor.

He’s had some experience with dancing before. He’s gone to clubs, he’s grinded on people. It’s much easier when he’s got some alcohol in him of course. He loses Niall in the crowd pretty quickly but he just ignores and eventually just lets himself go. The music is thrumming through his veins and bodies press close to him. He’s surrounded by people he doesn’t know and he keeps getting flashes of those black eyes that Richard had but again, it’s just the lighting.

Eventually he looks up and finds himself next to that fedora once again and this time Zayn has a dark look in his eyes. They don’t even speak but Zayn dances with him. It’s both modest and erotic at the same time if that was even possible.

“Do you have something wrong with your lights?” He asks after a couple of songs and Zayn just looks confused. “Everyone seems to have black eyes. I just figured it was your lights.”

Zayn stops dancing and he goes stiff. He doesn’t respond but he looks around for something or someone and Liam stops dancing too.

“You and Niall should probably go.” Zayn says stonily and Liam’s taken a back.

“What?”

“You heard me Liam. You need to find your friend and leave.”

“You’re kicking me out?! You can’t do that.”

Zayn’s eyes narrow and he steps forward. “I can and I will.” Zayn hisses and Liam thinks he almost sees the same black pupils on Zayn.

“Okay…” Liam backs off and Zayn doesn’t relax. “I guess I won’t be seeing you around then.”

Zayn hesitates and bites his lip. “You don’t want to be hanging around me.”

“Why’s that?” Liam starts to get angry. Sure this might be Zayn’s club but he hadn’t done anything wrong right? He just asked a simple question.

“Because you’re innocent.” Zayn smirks a little and then motions for Liam to turn and leave. “Go before you become one of us too.”

Liam’s entirely confused but the haze that he had in front of his eyes seems to be lifted and it’s like he’s been doused with cold water and he wants nothing better than to forget this place. He backs up and Zayn’s face has this weird expression on it. Something between that same smirk and almost…longing? He can’t be sure because he needs to find Niall and get the hell out.

He looks around for the blonde boy and finds him on the edge with some girl. He looks back one more time and Zayn’s gone so he moves through the crowd and grips the fabric of Niall’s shirt.

“Come on we need to get out.” He says over the music and Niall shakes his head.

“No I’m staying here!”

“Niall please.” He pleads and Niall stares at him for a moment and sighs.

“Fine. See you later Amy,” Niall waves to the girl who pouts but gives a wave back and Liam drags him through the club. “Why do you suddenly want to leave?”

Liam looks around and shakes his head. He has to get out. Niall allows it but once they’re past Andy and the now larger group of girls around him Niall stops and grabs onto Liam’s sleeve. He knows that face and sighs. “I met the owner okay?”

Niall’s eyes widen and he takes a step back. “You met Zayn?”

“Wait you know him?”

“Well I know _of_ him. I can’t believe you met him before I did.” Niall frowns and now Liam’s just confused.

“Does he not normally talk to people?”

“No not really, you have to be special.” Niall shrugs and begins walking and Liam follows. Did that mean he was special?

“Whatever, that place was creepy as hell.” Liam shivers and Niall just chuckles.

“That’s what I thought at first but you’ll be back, trust me.” Niall hums and Liam purses his lips. He’s not going back, even if he’s pretty sure he won’t be able to ever get Zayn’s beautiful eyes out of his mind.

*

“He was cute.”

“Not now Louis.” Zayn mutters and Louis just pouts.

“Oh come on Zaynie. It’s been so long since we’ve had newbies around here.” Louis whines and Zayn shoots him a look and Louis rolls his eyes.

“You’re no fun. He was like a little puppy too. Might have to just take him for myself.” Louis chuckles and Zayn growls before shoving him up against a wall with enough force to make a dent in the dry wall. His eyes are black and his teeth are bared.

“You touch him I rip out your heart.” Zayn hisses and then gives a cruel smile and a cock of his head. “And then I put it back in and let you heal and pull it back out again.”

“Okay jeeze.” Louis mutters and Zayn stares him down before nodding and letting him go. “You’re touchy when you stake a claim on someone.” Louis brushes off his pants and Zayn sniffs.

“I wasn’t staking a claim.” Zayn says simply and Louis laughs.

“Don’t lie to me Malik, you haven’t danced with a human since Harry. And we all know how that went.” Louis rolls his eyes and Zayn stiffens. His eyes instantly find the familiar curly hair at the bar mixing drinks for the pretty girls.

“I told him to leave.” Zayn turns to Louis with an arch of his eyebrow.

“Wow you actually told Puppy to leave? Well isn’t this a new twist. Getting tired of the old shindig then?”

Zayn’s silent, his mouth a firm line and Louis chuckles again and pats him on the shoulder.

“Alright then Zayn. He’ll be back you know, and I know your self control isn’t up to par.”

“Isn’t there something you should be doing Louis?” Zayn snaps and Louis holds up his hand.

“Alright then. So touchy tonight.” Louis backs off. “You’ll be better when you get that soul you knooow.” Louis sing songs and then scampers off before Zayn can grab him by the collar once again.

He works his jaw and leans against the railing that looks over the dancing crowd. This is where he was born, right in the middle of chaos and order. Above the sweaty bodies that were pure instinct but close enough that he can just get a taste. And sometimes he ventured down in the throng of things, to be consumed by the lust around him and to _feel_ again.

It’s been so long since he’s actually felt some sort of emotion. So long since he’s been anything close to human, so long that he’s forgotten what it means to have fear or anger or even love.

His mind of course travels back to those brown eyes and a quirk of a smile curls on his face.

Liam.

What a perfectly ordinary name.

What a perfectly wonderful name.

“You want him.” Louis sing songs as he passes behind and Zayn rolls his eyes.

“I should have killed you back in the 1800s!” He yells as Louis walks towards the back of the club where the storage closet is.

“And who would have saved your ass countless times?” Louis calls back and Zayn growls and ignores him. Louis was a dick half of the time but at least he had someone watching his back. It was hard being on your own sometimes.

It wasn’t like he became the leader overnight after all.

He turns away from the thrum of the club and moves toward his office in the back. He sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose when he sees a woman standing there. “What do you want Danielle?” He asks as he brushes past her and she follows him inside of course.

“I want my raise.” She snaps and Zayn just raises an eyebrow, obviously unamused.

“And what makes you think you’re getting a raise?”

She leans over the desk, her eyes blinking black. “I’ve been with you for 40 years. You don’t think I deserve a little something extra?”

He just looks at her coolly and nods back towards the club. “There’s the door, you can leave if you don’t think you’re getting what you deserve.”

Danielle sputters and straightens. “You’re a bastard you know that?”

“Tell me something I don’t know sweetheart.” Zayn just smiles sweetly and looks down at the papers in front of him.

“You’re going to fall one day Zayn, and when that happens we aren’t helping you back up.” Danielle spits and Zayn slowly drags his gaze up and leans forward on his forearms.

“If that’s supposed to scare me it isn’t working.”

Danielle glares and just turns on one heel and leaves.

Zayn’s used to it. He’s used to the empty threats and it doesn’t bother him anymore. A part of him is so tired but he can’t show weakness, that would just get him killed sooner. There’s power in showing no fear. Power he intends to keep, even if he knows he won’t be able to get that human out of his head.

*

“So you want to go back to the club tonight?” Niall asks as he jumps up on the counter next to Liam.

“Niall I’m working tonight.” He gives the boy a stern look.

“Oh come ooon. I know you can’t get that place out of your head and perhaps a certain someone too?” Niall grins and Liam just rolls his eyes.

“Can you get off the counter? I’m trying to make this look pretty.” He deadpans as he folds another sweater and Niall huffs but agrees and jumps down.

“Well if you change your mind let me know, I’m going with or without you.”

Liam stops. “Niall I don’t think that’s a good idea to go alone. That place has some seriously weird vibes going. I mean…their eyes were all black! It was freaky…” Liam swallows and Niall just looks confused.

“Black? I’ve never seen their eyes black. You must have drank too much alcohol.”

“Niall I’m telling you, their eyes were black and most of them looked like they wanted to eat us for a midnight snack.”

“I wouldn’t mind that at all.” Niall hums with a smile and Liam shakes his head.

“Please don’t go?”

“What are you afraid of Liam? I’m going tonight and you can come along with me if you want.” Niall narrows his eyes and straightens.

Liam bites his lip and looks around the clothing store and sighs. “Alright fine! But I’m not drinking.” He hisses and Niall has a triumphant look on his face before he waltzes off to his side of the store. Damn that boy. And damn himself for being such a good friend.

*

“Knew you’d be back.” Andy says as they walk up. Niall grins and pats him on the back while Liam just skirts around him with a hesitant little smile. Andy’s eyes are as black as night and paired with that too big smile it’s creepy as hell.

The club is the same as before of course, dark and thumping. It seems a bit more ominous now that he knows what kind of people inhabit the place. Niall of course goes straight to the bar and he just stays on the edge, his gaze sweeping unconsciously across the people looking for that dark hair and those haunting eyes and woah hey what was he even thinking? Zayn kicked him out last time, what made him think that he was going to be gracious to see him only two days later?

He hid in the shadows and just watched the people move in and out of the crowd, always keeping tabs on that glowing blonde hair.

“What are you doing here Liam?” A voice makes him jump and let out a little squeak and looked up at the figure standing in front of him.

“I…um…it’s not what you think…” He sputters and Zayn stares him down and crosses those strong arms across the broad chest. “Look, I just didn’t want Niall to get hurt okay?”

Zayn is motionless for a moment before sighing and letting his arms fall to his sides. “This isn’t safe for you, you know.” Zayn mutters and Liam rises from his chair in the corner and frowns.

“Why not? This is your club right?”

“That doesn’t mean I control my patrons you know.”

“Well then I’ll just stick with you.” Liam gives a hesitant smile and Zayn chuckles and nods.

“Okay fine. Just stay close alright?” Liam nods quickly and follows Zayn as he winds through the crowds easily, so easy it’s almost like they leave a path for him to go through. He feels pairs and pairs of eyes on him but he keeps his own trained on the back of Zayn’s head. He’s almost too afraid to look away.

“Why a club?” He asks when they’re in the back and Zayn turns.

“What?”

“Why a club? Why own a club?”

Zayn purses his lips and is silent once more. Liam’s finding that as a trend. “Easiest I suppose.” A glint appears in Zayn’s eye and the line of his mouth twitches into a half smile and he starts walking again. Liam has to jog to catch up.

“Easiest? But this seems like kind of hard job to keep don’t you think?”

“No, not really.” Zayn says simply as he winds through the back hallways so quickly that Liam almost loses him a couple of times. He jumps back when he almost runs into Zayn after turning a corner. “Why are you so interested in my job and my club Liam?”

“Oh, uh I don’t know. I’ve never known a club owner before.” Liam shrugs uncomfortably. And then those piercing eyes are staring into his soul practically and Zayn shakes his head and bites his lip, looking off into the distance.

“I can’t do this.” Zayn whispers and now Liam’s just confused.

“What?”

“Why can’t you just stay away Liam? This place is nothing but evil.” Zayn whispers in that same, slightly pleading voice.

“If you think I’m going to become an alcoholic—“

“I don’t think you’re going to become a bloody alcoholic!” Zayn snaps, eyes flashing black so quickly that Liam’s sure he’s seeing things. “You’re too good to end up like something like me. Too pure.”

“You aren’t evil Zayn.” Liam murmurs and steps forward and Zayn just laughs bitterly.

“Oh if you only knew.”

“Well if you’re so evil why are you even talking to me? Isn’t evil supposed to suck out my soul or something?” Liam smirks and Zayn’s face pales considerably. His smirk drops. “Oh I didn’t mean that in like a bad thing.” Zayn turns away. “Shit I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad or anything.” Liam reaches out and brushes Zayn’s shoulder that tenses under him. He jerks his hand back. He doesn’t want to make Zayn feel uncomfortable or anything.

Before he can say anything else Zayn turns on him and slams him against a wall, hard enough that his breath his knocked out of him but then Zayn begins kissing him hard. He lets out a muffled surprised noise but the surprise quickly melts into what can only be lust. He kisses back just as hard, hands running through that jet black hair. He doesn’t even really know what he’s doing but fortunately Zayn seems to know enough for the both of them.

Zayn growls in the back of his throat as mouth ravages his neck and hands roaming under his Henley shirt. He can feel his heart beating in his chest as he becomes more and more aroused as Zayn continues until he freezes when Zayn looks up at him.

His eyes.

His eyes are all black and glinting in the fluorescent lights. He quickly pushes Zayn away from him with heavy breath.

“What are you?” He asks in horror and Zayn straightens and wipes his mouth with the back of his mouth.

“I told you.” Zayn says in a dead voice. “I told you I was evil.”

Liam backs away from Zayn who blinks and his normal, hazel pupils are back. “This whole place is full of people like you. If you even are human.”

Zayn smiles softly and cocks his head. “I haven’t been human in a long time.”

Liam shakes his head, still backing down the corridor.

“Now do you believe me?” Zayn asks sadly and that’s when Liam turns and runs.

*

“You’ve gone soft.” Louis hisses as he steps out of the shadows where Zayn is now alone. “You could have taken his soul right then and there.”

Zayn turns slowly to face Louis. “I’m tired Lou.” He sighs. “So tired of taking the pure ones.”

“Oh the demon prince finally has emotions.” Louis says in a snide tone. “I wonder what the others would say if they found out that you didn’t take what was rightfully yours.”

“Is there something you want Louis?” Zayn raises his head, that cold outer shell forming over him once again. “If not I’d really like to get some work done.”

Louis scoffs and crosses his arms. “Are you fucking with me right now?”

“Well that can be arranged if you’d like but really I consider you more of a brother.” Zayn says coolly.

“I swear to whatever is up there, if you do not take that boy’s soul then you better believe I will along with everything you have to your name.” Louis steps forward, almost in Zayn’s face but Zayn just keeps that mask on and raises his chin.

“Do not forget your place Louis.” Zayn says smoothly. “Do not forget who you are talking to.”

“I’m talking to a coward who after years and years of taking innocent souls is about to be crumbled to bits because of a teenager who he hardly knows.” Louis’s eyes blink black and a cruel smile forms on his lips.

“I saw his soul Louis,” Zayn shoves Louis back with a simple push. “And that soul is like nothing I have ever seen before. It was so brilliantly white that it almost hurt. So pure that I’m pretty sure even I couldn’t possible tarnish it.”

Louis just shakes his head. “Watch your back Zayn, because I won’t be.”

*

“Niall I swear to God his eyes were black. The whole thing, even the part that’s supposed to be white!” Liam says in a panicked voice the following day.

“Yeah right.” Niall rolls his eyes and continues folding button downs. Something’s been off about Niall since he dragged him out of the club once again. That time he hadn’t even protested and instead just giggled and allowed it.

“Do not go back there. There’s something very wrong about it.” Liam shakes his head and Niall doesn’t say anything. “Promise Niall?” He moves so that Niall has to look at him.

“I can’t do that Liam.” Niall turns around and walks to the next table that needs straightening. Liam follows him.

“Why not?!” He asks in that still slightly panicked tone. Niall doesn’t answer. Liam grabs onto him. “Niall!”

Niall turns on him with so much rage that he stumbles back but the thing that scares him the most is the blackness of Niall’s beautiful blue eyes.

“No…” He whispers in horror. “No please Niall tell me you didn’t let them change you.”

Niall blinks again and it’s gone. “It’s so nice Liam, it’s like a weight has been lifted off my chest and I’m free to do whatever I want. You should let them take your soul.” Niall has a blissed out look on his face and Liam shakes his head.

“Oh Niall…”

“I would do it to you, but Zayn has a claim on you.” Niall shrugs. “You always were the lucky one I guess. But don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt or anything. It’s like…finally breathing without anything clogging your way.”

“But I want to keep my soul. I want to stay human, don’t you get that?”

“What’s so great about being human anyway?!” Niall barks and Liam cowers away. “All I had was this stupid pitiful job, a stupid pitiful life that was never going to amount to anything! Now I can live forever Liam, I can be whoever I want and I can change who I am as many times as I please. I’m free.”

“No, you’re not free. You’re just going to sink down and down like those people at the club we saw on the outskirts of the place, just hiding in the shadows. You’re never going to live again Niall.” Liam covers his mouth at that last sentence and his eyes squeeze shut because his friend is gone. The Niall he once knew is no more, now he’s just got the empty shell left with nothing but pure instinct and lust and evil left.

“Figured you wouldn’t understand. After all Zayn, did choose you.” Niall says bitterly and Liam can’t take this anymore. He has to fix it.

*

“Zayn open up!” He pounds on the metal door to the club. It’s three in the afternoon and while the club doesn’t open till much, much later, he figures that Zayn’s inside. The door opens and it’s not Zayn standing at the doorway. Instead it’s a smaller man with fringe and a sly smile on his face. Liam backs up. “Is Zayn here?”

“That depends, who’s asking?” The man has a glint in his eye and Liam feels violated by his stare.

“Um…” He stutters a bit, unsure if he wants to tell this stranger who he actually is.

“Wait you’re Liam aren’t you? Didn’t recognize you in the sunlight.” The man’s smile widens. “I’m Louis.”

Liam swallows and gives him a little curt nod. “So…can I speak with him.”

Louis leans against the door frame, crossing his arms in front of him and looks him up and down. “You know Zayn really doesn’t deserve you.” Louis mutters and Liam lets out a loud sigh. Louis straightens and motions for him to follow him. He does so hesitantly and Louis leads him through the maze of the back and stops in front of an office. “Oh Zaynie.” Louis smirks at Liam and Zayn looks up from his desk and his eyes widen when he sees Liam and his face drains just like last time.

“Liam what the hell?!” Zayn jumps up from his chair so fast it almost knocks over.

“I’ll leave you two to it then. Remember what I said Zayn.” Louis warns and Liam wonders what hell that was but he’s here on a mission. Zayn grabs his arm and drags him into the office and slams the door shut.

“You shouldn’t have come here.” Zayn says in a sad voice.

“Yeah well you killed my friend.” Liam spits and Zayn’s brow furrows in confusion. “Niall?”

“Oh the blonde one. We didn’t kill him, he gave his soul willingly.” Zayn says like it’s no big deal.

“Well fix it!” He yells and Zayn stares at him once again before letting out a chuckle.

“We can’t ‘fix it’.” Zayn uses quotation marks around the words. “It’s a permanent thing, giving up your soul.”

Liam backs up. “You are a monster.”

Zayn smiles sadly. “I know.” He sighs and bites his lip. “You have no idea how tired I am.”

Okay now Liam’s intrigued. He steps closer. “Why?”

Zayn looks up with those normal looking hazel eyes but he knows why lies beneath. “Because I don’t want to ruin another innocent life.” He lets out a little bitter laugh. “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“So don’t.” Liam murmurs.

“You don’t know what goes on in the background. I may be the leader here, but that doesn’t mean that others aren’t just clawing their way to try and bring me down. That Louis guy you met? He’s just waiting for me to slip up.” Zayn shrugs.

“What does he want you to do?” But Liam knows exactly what that answer is going to be.

“I’m not going to do it. I’m done playing that game.” Zayn’s chin raises. “I’d rather die than take another soul.”

“Can…whatever you are…even die?”

“Demon, and yes, with enough effort. And the right blade.”

“Demon?!” Liam squeaks and Zayn shrugs.

“What else did you think?”

“Well some weird vampire thing that sucks souls out or something but not a demon!”

“Sorry to disappoint.” Zayn says with a snide look and Liam laughs a little nervously. While he should be running away in fright he can’t help but trust Zayn just a little bit. There’s something about him that draws Liam to him and it feels like he’s know him his whole life. But that’s stupid right? He’s only just met him two weeks ago and seen him three times before, plus not to mention he wasn’t exactly human.

“So…what now?” Liam asks slowly and Zayn shrugs.

“I either suck your soul and you become like me, or I let you go and Louis kills me.” Zayn says simply and Liam almost chokes. What was he supposed to say to something like that? Sorry for letting you die but hey, I want to keep my soul?

He’s silent and Zayn just watches him, slightly amused as if he can see the motors running in his brain, figuring out what choices he can make. Can he honestly walk away from Zayn, knowing that if he does he’ll be killing him? But he can’t give up his soul right?

“What does it feel like?” He asks quietly and Zayn cocks his head in confusion. “Being a demon.”

“Liam, no, I’m not doing that to you.” Zayn’s eyes blink black for a second before righting themselves.

“But how on earth can I walk out of this club, knowing that the next time I come back you’re not going to be around anymore?!” He raises his voice because this is entirely unfair to him.

“You would sacrifice your human life, your human future for someone you barely know?” Zayn murmurs softly.

“Does it hurt?”

“Liam—“

“Zayn I asked if it hurts or not.” Liam snapped and Zayn straightened.

“No, it’s more like numbing.” Zayn says slowly and Liam nods.

“Then do it.”

“What! Liam no, I’m not going to do that to you okay?”

“Zayn, I can’t think of a single instance in my pathetic life worth stopping you from doing this.” Liam says a bit bitterly. “At least I’ll be with Niall if anything.” He shrugs and Zayn looks at him in a calculating way.

“You won’t be able to feel anything for a long time. You will be cruel and out for yourself. You will not be the same Liam you know that right?”

“Just do it.” Liam snaps again and Zayn hesitates. “Wait…I can stay with you right?”

“Of course you can.” Zayn chuckles and Liam bites his lip.

“Just get it over with then.” Liam sucks in a breath and Zayn moves closer and gently grips his shoulders, eyes blinking red for the first time and in a way it’s almost beautiful. Zayn leans his head closer and slowly brushes his lips against Liam’s and a deep, numbing cold spreads throughout his body and his eyes flutter closed.

He’s so cold…so numb…so…nothing.

*

“Guess I don’t get to kill you then.” Louis smirks from the doorway as Zayn stands over Liam’s unconscious body. Zayn grits his teeth and balls his fists and while he feels full again, he feels emptier than ever.

“Get out of here Louis.” Zayn hisses and Louis just laughs.

“You know he won’t wake up loving you. I really do think you’ve been around too long Zaynie. You’re starting to have feelings again aren’t you? I bet a nice little slitting of Liam’s throat would do the trick for that.” Louis grins darkly and it takes everything in him not to strangle Louis but he can’t do that, not when he has leverage over him. Louis has powerful allies that with a single word from Louis would kill both Zayn and Liam and anyone else in the way within a useless heartbeat.

Zayn just walks up to Louis until they’re almost touching chests. He snaps his fingers and Louis begins to choke and doubles over, coughing up blood. While Louis might be soulless and immortal, he can still feel pain. He kneels down next to the boy. “Louis listen close and listen hard. I am nowhere close to weak and while we have been friends for a while I will not hesitate to run you through. Want to know why?” Louis looks up at him with a glare and pure venom in his black eyes. He twists his hand and Louis lets out a loud groan, coughing up more blood. “I can’t hear you.”

“Why?” Louis spits angrily.

“Because I have nothing to hold back anymore.” He stands and kicks Louis in the side so that he’s out of the doorway and shuts it.

*

He wakes up feeling…free. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt and he loves it. A smile curls onto his face as he pushes up off the tiled floor to see Zayn sitting at the desk.

“Morning.” Zayn says without looking up.

Liam stands and he already he feels powerful. He knows he doesn’t look any different (he can see it in the mirror on the wall) but he feels wonderful.

“Is this what it feels like?” He breathes and Zayn looks up from the paper work and shrugs.

“Do you want to help out with the club tonight?”

“Yeah sure.” He mirrors Zayn’s shrug. He wonders if he’ll find his own human tonight. He’d like that. Just a innocent soul like him to ruin and wreck and then leave the shell. His smile turns cruel.

*

“Liam you too?!” Niall grins and Liam nods. He’s wearing a dark vest, pants and even some eyeliner (courtesy of Louis).

“You were right you know.” He smirks and Niall laughs.

“Aren’t I always? Have you found any humans yet?” Niall asks and Liam shakes his head.

“I only woke up this morning. What about you?”

Niall nods and turns to point at a pretty airhead who’s waving seductively at the two of them. “Her name’s Yvonne…or Yvette…or something like that. I honestly could care less.”

“Go get ‘em tiger.” Liam winks and watches as Niall does as he’s told and Liam turns to look around the club for that familiar tanned skin that stands out in the strobe lights. He finds Zayn off to the side by himself and he starts making his way over to him but he runs into a woman first.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” She hiccups and giggles. She’s human, he can tell.

“It’s no problem.” He smiles slyly and she winds her arms around his neck and begins swaying her hips in time to the music.

“You’re very handsome you know?” She giggles again.

“I know.” He smirks and she bites her lip. “Want to get out of here?” She nods eagerly and he grabs her hand and takes her through the back of the club and into the alleyway and slams her against the brick wall. She gasps but then growls and grabs him by the collar and drags him closer, working her mouth against his neck, biting and nipping and his eyes blink black.

He stops her and she gasps again, but this time in slight fear at the sight of his pupils but it’s too late for her. His eyes blink red and he kisses her hard and she slumps under him while his eyes close as he feels the cold power rush through him. He sucks in a breath and lets out a satisfied sigh. His first soul and already he knows he wants, no _needs_ more. His eyes blink back to his regular brown and he wipes his mouth the back of his hand and sniffs at the woman passed out in the alleyway. He leaves her and doesn’t look back.

*

Zayn knows instantly when he comes back inside. There’s an almost glow around Liam and his heart hurts because he did this to him. Before he realizes what he’s doing he grabs Liam by the vest and pushes him towards the back.

“Are you insane?” Liam growls, eyes narrowed.

“Are you an idiot? We don’t take souls here.” He hisses and Liam purses his lips and crosses his arms.

“What are you going to do about it?”

Zayn hesitates. Had this been anyone else he would make them suffer but this is Liam, or at least Liam’s body. The real Liam is long gone.

“Louis was right, you’re a pathetic weakling who should be knocked down.” Liam shakes his head with a laugh.

Zayn steps back in shock. He knew that Louis was like this but he never in a million years expected it to come out of Liam’s mouth. “You know what?” He raises his chin. “I’m done. You and Louis or whoever can take over but on one condition.”

Liam raises an eyebrow as he waits for answer.

“If you’re the one to kill me.”

“That’s it? Seriously? Give me the blade now and let’s get this over with then.” Liam holds out his hand and Zayn shakes his head.

“I shouldn’t have even gotten my hopes up.” He says sadly and Liam rolls his eyes.

“Are you sure you’re a demon? I swear you’re like a human teenager.” Liam sighs.

And it’s there that Zayn knows that there is nothing left of the nervous human that he may or may not had fallen in love with. Perhaps in a few hundred years but he can’t wait that long. He can’t wait for Liam to slowly come back into himself.

“Perhaps I’ll see you…wherever it is that we go.” Zayn says softly and Liam lets out a loud, exasperated sigh. Zayn reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a knife and hands it to Liam. Liam’s eyes gleam slightly as he takes it into his hand and then he looks at Zayn.

“See you around Zayn.” Liam smirks and then Zayn feels the cold spread through him at warp speed and his vision fade. The last thing he sees are those brown eyes and well, at least he had a reason to die.

*

“Do you remember Zayn?” Liam turns to Niall one day and Niall has to think for a moment.

“Wait he was the one that turned you right? God that was ages ago. What…150 years or something like that?” Niall’s brow furrows.

“Yeah something like that…” Liam trails off and his memories flash in front of his eyes and a sudden pang in his chest pierces his heart and his hand involuntarily jerks to cover his chest as waves of…sadness(?) come rushing at him.

“You alright Li?” Niall turns to him in slight concern.

“Yeah ‘m fine. Just a little…off.” He shakes his head. It’ll pass soon of course.

But it doesn’t.

It just continues to build and build until a boy steps hesitantly into the club and then he’s too far gone.

**Author's Note:**

> lol [tumblr](http://www.kathleenhasfeelsandwords.tumblr.com)


End file.
